


脱衣舞狼1(NC17,OOC）

by annasho35207



Series: 脱衣舞狼 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 脱衣舞狼系列的开端…………是两个没什么节操的人最终滚到一起的故事……





	脱衣舞狼1(NC17,OOC）

Scott坐在舞台旁边一个不起眼的角落里,静静地独自喝着啤酒。

Scott对这种风月场所并不感兴趣,众所周知,他有洁癖。但是早点儿之前,他被损友拉进了这个脱衣舞酒吧,说给他看点儿“够劲儿”的。

两个小时过去了, Scott看着台上来来去去的几拨儿舞者,动作不是扭腰就是掰胯,一脸的兴趣索然。

放下手里的酒杯,他决定去跟朋友们打声招呼先离开。

刚起身,身后便炸起了震耳欲聋的音乐。跟之前那些清歌曼妙尽极诱惑的音乐不同,这次是刚硬且进攻性十足的重金属摇滚。,

这倒是有意思了,这酒吧应该是只有脱衣舞秀,难道还有乐队驻场么?

被挑起兴趣的Scott重新坐回了座位上,看台上的灯光变换着炫目的流光。

从后面缓缓走出-一个赤着脚的高大男人,出场很简单，并没有极力扭动自己的身体来吸引取悦台下的观众。破旧的牛仔裤包着浑圆翘挺的屁股,前面的拉链随意的只拉了一半,隐约能看见里面一小撮浓密的黑色毛发。. 上面只是简单的穿了件白色紧身T恤,除此再也没有别的妆饰。胸肌把衣服撑得鼓鼓的,好像随时要爆开。Scott原本并不认为肌肉虬结是种美,但是眼前这个男人的身体却让他移不开视线。充满力量感的手臂向两侧轻抬打开,如同巨星接受众人的喝彩,

再看看他的脸, Scott确信这不是他以往的审美。白是挺白的，可也真是太过不修边幅。下巴乃至脸颊上那一圈青色的胡茬就那样碍眼的挂着, Scott绝不承认这让男人的脸看上去性感至极。听听下面这狼嚎样的尖叫,有多少人想扑上去对着这些胡茬一根根的舔湿。 嘴角扬起轻浮的弧线,配合着眼中勾人的视线，一步步踩着台下人们粗重的喘息走到台中.....

这男人的侵略性真强!这是Scott在盯着他的表演一会儿之后的结论。

他不断做着向上顶动胯骨的动作,甚至不吝啬展现脱掉牛仔裤后被黑色子弹内裤包裹的雄伟一团。 荷尔蒙像不要钱一样随意撒给在场的每一个人， Scott耳朵里灌满了"Logan,操我!”"Logan ,我要舔你的大鸟!”之类的疯言浪语。对这些,男人的回应则是无所谓的耸肩并诱惑地挑眉说:”来啊，我会操得你两天下不了床。”人们更疯狂了,口哨声叫喊声此起彼伏。

男人开始走向台边,人们的手里攥着钞票等着他走到自己的面前。走到Scott这个角落的时候,两条内裤带子上已经挂满了各种面值的钞票。

男人居高临下的看着他，看他干了杯里剩下的半杯酒,又看他从钱包里抽出一叠钞票。

他一定看见了他连同抽钱一起抽出名片的动作, Scott想。

然后, Scott就一个人等在了酒吧的后门。

Scott狠狠地吸了口手里的烟,他觉得自己的脑子刚才一定是被驴给踢了。不然自己怎么就把名片给了一个跳脱衣舞的男人，而且还在不确定对方是不是有这个意向的时候就自己傻逼兮兮的跑到酒吧后门等人。

尽管Scott怎么样在脑内疯狂地吐槽自己的行为,也阻止不了他想要那个男人的冲动。

Logan , 对,就是那个叫Logan的脱衣舞男。Scott在看到他的第一眼起就在自己的脑子里上演了各种18岁未满禁止观看的小片段,只是跟周围那些手捂着自己的屁眼儿狂叫的骚货不同。Scott想的全都是怎么把Logan压在自己的身下，用尽各种下流的手段让他再也离不开自己的阴茎 。

”嘿，你果然在这。”肩膀被人拍了一下, Scott回头，发现Logan就站在他的身后。

借着门口那点儿黯淡的灯光, Scott发现Logan并没有换衣服,只是在那件被他踩了好几脚的白T外面加了件皮夹克。和Scott那一身精英范儿十足的西装不同, Logan就是一副机车男的打扮,随意又性感。

Scott把烟盒递给Logan，Logan拿出一根之后, Scott摸索着口袋要找打火机。Logan一手按住他翻找的动作, 一手扶着嘴里的烟,凑到Scott的嘴边,就着火点着了自己的烟。

Logan叼着烟,双手一刻不闲的耍着流氓。这儿摸摸那儿碰碰,最后落在了Scott从看到他上台就一直硬着的阴茎 上。

嘴里"吃吃”地笑,肩膀也跟着一起发颤。 Scott看着他笑得烟都叼不住了,必须用一只手夹着;才能不让没抽两口的烟掉到地上。

“没想到你这瘦子居然这么饥渴。”Logan调侃着Scott“怎么,看见我的老二之后就发起骚了?”

眼前这个瘦子是他之前爱玩儿的那类,表面上一派端庄正直的禁欲风，到了床上干几下就比婊子还淫荡,干到高潮的时候还有不少抱着Logan叫哥叫爸的。虽然这个Scott比之前那些更高更壮也更漂亮,但是Logan相信他们的本质没有什么区别,都是花钱买操的贱货。

Logan最终还是丢掉了手里剩下的那半支烟, 碍事儿。

他一把将Scott推进巷子的更暗处,解开Scott的裤子就开始给他口交。Scott的味道不坏,只有干净清爽的香皂味儿，这让Logan把Scott从过去的那些人里又拉高了一个档次。尺寸也很是惊人，粗略算了一下,比自己的还稍微大了一号。

"这么大的家伙,居然没有用处,可惜了啊!”Logan发挥了自己独特的嘴炮天才,恶意的调侃Scott。

这真的很不一样, Logan很少跟自己身底下的那些人说话,他只需要用自己的老二操得他们胡言乱语就好。也不知为什么,从看他从钱包里往外拽钱的那股子优雅开始, 就一直憋着劲儿想要在上床的时候狠狠地奚落一下这个从头到脚都散发着”性冷感” 三个字的男人。

Logan吞含了半天也不见Scott有任何要射的迹象,他这嘴巴都快脱臼了。

一口吐出仍然坚硬如热铁似的肉棍,揉了揉僵硬的下巴。Logan单膝着地对着Scott的阴茎相了一分钟的面 ,然后说:”瘦子，你是不是有什么毛病啊?你老二里灌水泥了? !"

Scott伸手拽起一脸纳闷的Logan ,脸上带着意义不明的微笑。Logan莫名的由心底里打了个突儿, 一种属于野兽对危险本能的直觉在他脑子里乍醒。

“卧槽尼玛的....这小子不会是磕了药来的吧? !”

Logan推开Scott转身刚想撒丫子开溜,就被Scott用两下小擒拿手扣住了双手的手腕。这下,两人的位置对调, Logan成了那个被人顶在墙上为所欲为的人。

Logan奋力的挣扎着,以他的体格和力量,通常人根本拿他没办法。可他挣巴了好几下,双手依旧纹丝未动地被Scott牢牢攥在手里。Logan抬腿就想去踹Scott的下面,结果刚动了下腿,就被Scott用他的腿反向卸力挡下,并以膝盖的巧劲儿将Logan的腿压到了侧面。他用身体身体把Logan的两条腿分隔在两边,除了支撑站立, Logan的这两条修长的大长腿从此再无它用。

这他妈的不科学!非常非常不科学!

然而当Scott单手擒着他,另只手解领带的时候,这种Logan做梦都想不到的悬殊差距彻底伤了他作为一名男人的自尊....

”你干嘛捆我? ! 操!我跟你有仇么?你来找茬的?" Logan使劲儿挣扎着被反绑在身后的两条胳膊,可领带却越挣越往肉里陷,勒得Logan感觉从手指头尖儿一直麻到了小臂。

“没仇,就是想上你。”成功把Logan的双手反绑在他身后, Scott终于能空出两只手来慢慢的调戏这个看两眼就能让人高潮的男人。”别挣巴了 ,这是海豹突击队专门用来捆俘虏的绳结,如果你不想被截肢,现在开始最好不要再乱动胳膊。”Scott摸了摸Logan的两个手腕,稍微调整了下绳结的位置。他可没有特殊爱好,比如给人身上留点儿痕迹什么的。要不是知道Logan不会乖乖露出屁股让他操,他也不会动用之前当特种兵时候的小伎俩。

“合着你给我那么多钱,是惦记上老子的屁股了?”Logan以前也不是没遇到过想啃他这块硬骨头的人,可惜在行动实施之前不是被Logan阐明的立场劝止,就是被Logan沙包大的拳头给揍趴下。当然也有一部分选择上不了Logan也可以被他上，只要能跟他滚一回怎么都好。Logan打死也想不到，玩儿了这么多年的鹰,如今竟然让鹰叼走了三两肉? !真是夜路走多终遇鬼，常逛河边必湿鞋。

”嗯，不然你以为我是为了什么才让自己硬到现在的?”Scott掀起了白T ,摸上Logan胸前的两颗乳头。

这月份儿虽然还是夏末,可是巷子里半夜平地而起的阴风还是吹的Logan一阵哆嗦。也不知道是冷的,还是被Scott连摸带亲给玩儿的。

“妈的,当强奸犯还他妈得嗑药的怂蛋你知道捅哪儿么? !”到了这个地步, Logan想就算今儿这顿操屁股是没跑儿了,但嘴上也绝不能让这瘦子好过了。操,这孙子的口活儿哪儿练的,光是舔两下乳头就让自己的脚趾头都锩起来了。

Scott一愣:“我没嗑药。 ”

”你滚!骗鬼啊!我刚才给你口儿了那么长时间你都不射!”Logan声音都他妈的要劈了,这死变态瘦子要是说真的...他一定在撒谎!

Scott-条手臂揽着Logan的腰,两人的小腹紧紧贴合。Scott那快翘到肚脐的阴茎隔着Logan的破牛仔裤挤压着他,热度和硬度丝毫不减的刺激着Logan大条的神经。另一条手臂托着Logan的后背,因为Scott的身高跟Logan差不多,所以为了方便自己对着Logan的乳头为所欲为,他只能把Logan扭成一个后仰的姿势。 可他又不能真的让Logan去靠着冰冷的墙面,只好让Logan把大半的心放在自己的这条胳膊上,所幸这点儿负重对Scott来说还很轻松。

可怜Logan这老腰.....

舌头来回打转,小巧的乳头像另一个生殖器样充血坚硬。Logan可从不知道自己的乳尖会像个娘们儿一样被人亲两口就发胀发痒,越是被亲吻就越想得到更多。咬着牙才没让自己发出会让这个死变态开心的呻吟,但又想躲开又想把自己更多的送进男人嘴里的动作还是取悦了对方。

Scott对着Logan的乳头反复的吸吮,就像是个没断奶的娃子想从自己的身体里吸出奶水一样。

"操你的!我没奶给你吃!”Logan绷着自己的声音吼着。

”说不定....就算上面没有,下面也会有的。”说完, Scott总算放过了Logan那两个已经红肿的乳头。湿哒哒的胸部被夜风一吹,凉的Logan打了几个摆子。Logan的夹克已经从他身上掉到了被反绑的手腕上,白T被推到了胸口以上。

Scott把白T放下来,又重新给Logan披上了夹克。看了看,又觉得不妥,索性把自己的西装外套也脱下来给Logan搭着。解开Logan的裤链,从内裤里掏出了Logan不知道从什么时候开始也立正敬礼的阴茎开始揉搓。

“.....” Logan自认自己不是个体贴的人 ,也从不知道被人温柔以待的感觉。虽然Scott这打一 巴掌再给个甜枣的讨好痕迹怎么也挥之不去,但Logan的心尖尖儿还是被狠狠的弹了一下。他借着不明的光亮盯着Scott , Scott的眼睛在夜色中闪着易见的温柔光芒。虽然他用手不停套弄着自己的老二,但另一只手依然环着他的后背,隔开了自己和墙壁。

"真他妈孙子!”Logan一闭眼,自己撞向了Scott的唇并伸出自己的舌头勾缠着他那条祸害自己半天的舌头。

Scott虽然不知道Logan突然主动亲过来是怎么了,但送到嘴边的美食哪有不吃的道理。Scott两手捧着Logan的头，嘴唇密密实实地贴着Logan啃了起来。这小子的吻可真够劲儿,跟他那斯文的外表一点儿都不相称。Logan口中的每一寸都被Scott细细舔过了一遍,还勾着Logan的舌头到他的嘴里嬉戏。

这场口内的追逐让Logan整个人都往外蹿着火儿，他用已经露在外面晾了半天的硬物蹭着Scott。两根柱体都覆着大量的分泌物,也分不清究竟是谁的。Logan的腰缓上下挺动着，就像刚刚他在台上做的那样,可此时却不似那样带着浓浓的进攻意味,倒像更像是大型犬的求欢,又是磨蹭又是撒娇的。

由激情深吻还换成轻柔诱惑的舔吻, Scott嘴角带着笑意轻含住了Logan的唇,用舌尖一点点描摹着Logan的唇型。Logan现在就觉得自己浑身都痒痒,被Scott含住的嘴唇痒,下面贴着Scott的老二也痒,甚至连被衣服盖住不再被戏弄的乳头更是痒的他恨不得自己上去揉两把。

Scott好像明白Logan的急切,他终于又一次用手握住了Logan的阴茎,不过这次是连同他的一起。手上飞快的套着两根堪称巨根的阴茎,嘴巴也一刻没停地吻着Logan。

Logan粗重的喘息一一被Scott吞进了肚子,火热的触感由Scott的阴茎传来,烧的Logan的脑子片空白。 他已经分不清到底是被亲得缺了痒还是阴茎传来的阵阵快感使得自己丧失了反抗的能力,他甚至有片刻的恍惚觉得Scott和他本来就该如此,黏腻而热切地彼此相亲。

最后竟然是Logan先缴了械,低吼着把一股股浓精射在了Scott的手里。Scott依然还硬着....Logan更加断定,这小子不是磕了药就一定是有毛病!

Scott往Logan的唇.上涂了点儿他的精液,借着亲吻，一点儿没浪费的都送进了两人的唇齿间,和着唾沫被咽进了双方的肚子里。Logan真不知道上个床还能搞得这么多下流的花样儿，也不是不喜欢Scott这种色情的行为,就是觉得自己以前靠着老二横行天下的作风实在是太正直了!

“你也很久没发泄过了啊.... ”Scott嘬着Logan的嘴唇说。

”最近没兴致,本来以为今天能在你身上泻个火儿。没想到……”

“这不是也射得挺爽么? ! ”Scott把手里还剩下的那些精液都涂在了Logan的肛口处,仔细的按摩这那一圈绷紧的肌肉。

"我夹克口袋里有瓶润滑油，你他妈的不会以为那点儿精液就能让你给老子开了苞吧? !”Logan也不想这么就把自己给卖了!但是和肛门撕裂比起来,他宁愿配合点儿，说不定这个瘦子能让自己有点不一样的体验呢....

"Logan,你转过身,屁股翘起来些……”Scott有些歉意的说:”尽量靠向我 ,别让自己贴到了墙. ....”

Logan转了过去,说:“你个糙老爷们儿怎么比老妈子还哕嗦?!”

连同内裤一起，褪下了Logan的牛仔裤。把在手里捂了一会儿的润滑剂倒在了向后微撅的两瓣臀肉中间的窄缝儿里,依然冰凉的液体顺着臂缝儿向下流淌的感觉让Logan的嘴里不停的小声骂娘。Scott把自己细长的中指就着粘液的润滑轻轻的推进了Logan从未有人到访过的处女地里,肛口紧紧勒着Scott的手指,让Scott进退两难。紧窒的腔道蠕动挤压着, Scott有点儿期待等会儿他闯进来之后那温暖的压迫感会为自己带来怎样极致的快感。Scott慢慢转动着自己的中指,并用拇指的指腹揉按着来帮助肛口的肌肉放松。不一会儿的时间,中指便已经在Logan的屁股里畅通无阻了,只是如果想塞进他的大家伙,还得再下更多的功夫。

Logan仰着脸,他不知道Scott有没有发现每当他手指堪堪扫过某处时,他都不自觉的会收缩一下自己的屁眼儿。真他妈的丢死个人了...想不到他也有恨不得抓起男人的手死死的顶上前列腺抠挠的一天。

Scott当然发现了Logan那一下下夹紧自己的动作,他就是故意不去碰那处,惹Logan自己着急。他也不是强迫症非要Logan求着自己,只是单纯的喜欢看他气急败坏，喜欢看他因为自己情难自已。

从第一眼看见他开始,就想欺负他，要是能把他操到两眼湿润甚至哭出声……

Scott为自己心中不断泛起的恶之念头感到一丝丝的羞愧,但Logan肉感十足且看上去怎么玩儿都不会坏掉的身体还是让Scott在很多动作上不再小心翼翼。

另一只没有在Logan的身体里点火的大手掐住一边儿屁股上的疙瘩肉,又揉又捏,手底下所到之处无不一片红痕。

“啪” 一声轻响，是Scott用手掌扇了Logan的屁股蛋子一下,气得Logan又是对Scott好顿骂。

Scott已经在Logan的身体里放了三根手指, Logan看起来也并无痛苦的接受着。他抽出自己的手,在Logan向后挺着屁股找自己的同时,把自己等了半天阴茎一捅到底。

“我操!"要不是自己的屁股被牢牢抓在Scott的手里, Logan早就躲开身子让Scott滑出去了 !这真他妈的不是手指能比的真家伙,又粗又硬又长!刚才那些前戏Logan觉得白做了,他感到自己肛口那一圈传来撕裂般的痛楚，虽然不尖锐但也不好受。更不用说Scott那一冲直接就冲到了最里面,整条阴茎都顶在了Logan的肚子里,他觉得自己肚脐以上的脏器都因为这一冲而挪了位置。

Scott进入后并没有急着动,他让Logan适应他的尺寸,也想好好浸淫在Logan紧窄火热的甬道内,多感受一会儿内壁不自觉的蠕动包裹,像张贪食的小嘴绞咬过他阴茎的每一处。

Logan虽然不知道Scott为什么不开始动腰操自己，他只知道时间一秒一秒过去着,自己的心跳都已经和Scott阴茎上的脉搏跳动混成统一的节奏。他的身体深处有阵阵空虚的瘙痒感涌上,尽管Scott的整条阴茎都贴着他那几乎要骚出水儿的地方,可他竟然一动不动!

”你他妈的要是个带把儿的今天就把老子操到射!”Logan咬着后槽牙恶狠狠的说。

Scott闷声发笑,身体的颤动带着Logan体内的阴茎也小幅的进出着。Logan简直要控制不住自己把威胁的狠话变成骚浪淫荡的呻吟声了,他几乎不敢去想一会儿Scott开始彻底动起来之后自己的样子。他的一世英名……

Scott的两条手臂架着Logan的腋窝,将他的整个后背贴向自己。Logan也主动把自己的屁股更向后翘向Scott ,好方便他接下来的进出。

Scott起初只是慢慢的动,抽出一点再送进去点儿。他多少还是顾虑着Logan第一次做承受的一方,就算眼前的男人再怎么皮糙肉厚再怎么耐操,也还是会受伤的。他尽量控制着自己的动作幅度不要太大,以免Logan受不必要的事后罪。

最后情况开始失控了,大概是从Logan没压抑住的第一声呻吟开始的。Scott跟疯了一样把自己拼命撞进Logan的身体,而Logan为了Scott能更好地操到那个让自己眼冒金星的点，更是一个劲儿向后送着自己的屁股。

润滑剂被活塞运动挤压出的噗嗤声还有屁股撞向胯骨的啪啪声充斥在两人的耳膜,回响在午夜寂静阴冷的暗巷中。Logan被这些声响刺激着根本顾不上是不是会有人突然从不远处的酒吧后门里出来发现他这一刻的淫荡姿态,他大声的喘息着呻吟着告诉Scott他还要,要他更加用力的操自己。

Scott的整条阴茎在臀缝中抽出没入,速度就像通了电的马达，Logan都有点儿跟不上他的节奏,最后只能一味地向后撅着自己的屁股。

Logan突然挺直了自己的身体,哑声吼叫着射了....

他根本来不及懊恼自己没被抚慰过阴茎就被人操射了，沉浸在射精后的恍惚中,他又一次被转过身与Scott面对面。Scott将Logan的一条腿从裤子中提起来,架自己的臂弯里，另一边依然环住Logan的后背,将他和墙壁隔开。又一次把自己还硬着的阴茎操进了Logan已经软成滩烂泥的肛门。

Logan只有一条腿支撑着自己站立,可现在射过两次的他真的有点儿脱力,更不要说还有个在自己身上胡天胡地的讨债鬼。可这诡异的姿势又让Scott的每下顶进都能重重打在靶心正中, Logan那没出息的阴茎又有抬头的趋势。

“你把我手松....操!麻了。”

Scott放下Logan ,把他被绑了很久的双手解放出来。

Logan活动活动自己的手腕,一把拉过Scott的头舌吻起来。Scott也不含糊,又架起Logan的腿操了起来。这一次,他架的是两条腿脚……

Logan满足的啃咬着Scott的嘴唇,把全身的重力和感官都放在他俩连接的部位。太他妈的深,太他妈的爽了! Scott的阴茎如同操进了Logan的大脑,捅得里面一团浆糊,除了令人窒息快感再也没有别的。

Logan想大叫,想说说点儿什么发泄一下这几乎灭顶的快感，也顺便刺激Scott让他更卖力些。Logan就像不知賡足的雌兽,唯一的念头就只有去追逐Scott给他带来的欢愉。

Scott终于在Logan又一次绞紧肠道射精的时候也攀上了顶峰,滚烫的精液有力的撒在Logan的深处, Logan的喊叫被封缄在彼此的唇齿之间,精液也是一点儿没浪费的射在 了Scott的衬衫上。

抵着对方的额头喘了一阵粗气， Logan终于找回了一点点理智:“你个死变态居然没带套子 ! ?”

Scott笑着又亲了一口Logan,说:“我没病 ,我相信你也没有。”

"我当然没有!操!这不是重点!"其实Logan是不好意思说自己不太擅长清理善后这种事....

Scott蹲下身帮Logan穿好内裤和裤子,路过腿间的时候，顺手摸了一把...真是狼藉一片。

拿回Logan肩头的西装,扶着Logan的腰,说: "跟我回去,我帮你收拾。如果你明天不舒服,我还能照顾你。”

"废话,你都把老子上了,你不照顾谁照顾? !" Logan也是不客气，把自己整个人都挂在Scott的身上。

Scott边笑边搂着Logan走出了暗巷,不知道的还以为他捡了什么宝.......


End file.
